


for the purpose of scientific comparison

by androgynousmikewheeler



Series: intraparty dynamics [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Mike Wheeler, Trans Mike Wheeler, some intense no homoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Lucas helps Mike in her scientific inquiry into the question: is she a bad kisser?
Relationships: Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, mentioned Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine “Max” Mayfield
Series: intraparty dynamics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	for the purpose of scientific comparison

Mike relaxes into the basement couch with a sigh, craning her neck down over the armrest to peer at Lucas, the only party member sleeping over tonight. “Eleven says Max is a better kisser than I am,” she muses.

Lucas looks up at her upside down face and laughs. “Jealous?”

“What? No! It’s just...” she trails off, eyebrows furrowed.

“Just what?”

Her cheeks flush as she whispers, “Am I a bad kisser?”

Lucas laughs. “Seriously? I’m sure you’re fine.”

Mike rolls over onto her elbows, hair flopping over her eyes. “How do you know? You’ve never kissed me.”

Lucas grins, trying to cover the tension in his chest as he asks, “Trying to change that?”

Mike stares at the carpet and shrugs. “I mean, you have kissed Max too, so you could compare. You know, second opinion.”

“Right.” Lucas’ face can’t seem to decide what to do. “So, do you want to...”

Mike nods, sliding onto the floor in front of him, their faces suddenly quite close and, upon closer inspection of Lucas’ brown cheeks, equally burning.

“Now?” he says.

Her near black eyes meet his, expectant, and he kisses her. It’s slow, and hesitant, and their noses bump together awkwardly, but it’s also rather nice.

He pulls back, hand on her shoulder, and Mike smiles at him, lopsided and dopey. They both giggle, more out of awkwardness than humor.

“So,” Mike says, “what do you think?”

Lucas sends her an apologetic grimace. “Max is a better kisser.”

Mike groans, collapsing onto the floor in theatrics.

“Which, I think,” Lucas adds, “means we need to practice.”


End file.
